Growing Strong
by peacesigngirl21
Summary: Discontinued for the sake of another (better) Checkmateshipping story titled "Forward". Our trio of heroes dreamed about their solo Pokémon adventures until the time came to part. Checkmateshipping (Cheren/Touko), with a lot of stressed on-the-side Rebelshipping (Touya/Bianca)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I deleted my game on **_**Pokémon Black **_**just so I could write this story . . . but, considering I didn't know what part I was at anyway, I'm pretty psyched. And then I started, got to the first gym, and realized . . . I didn't actually delete my game. Stupidly, I ignored the warning and began playing. I was unable to save it, forced to delete the first game, and began again. **

**Hopefully this story will make up for it. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, creatures, or Pokémon itself. I'm not that creative, and I s**_**till **_**don't know the entire Unova region's Pokémon yet. So, feel free to point out mistakes. **

**The shipping for this is Touko/Cheren, because I've thought they were an amazing couple since the beginning. This highlights their adventure, together and apart. **

**WARNING: MAJOR BLACK SPOILERS!**

**Enjoy!**

Choices

_Touko's POV_

I remained a safe distance away as I chuckled softly. Cheren, seriously annoyed, glared at me from his path on my rug.

Yeah, that "path" hadn't been there ten minutes ago.

"Where is Bianca?" he huffs, not pausing to look at me. I blink once, before shrugging. I mean, seriously, how was I supposed to know?

"I think," I begin, glancing at my watch, "she'll be here at exactly 10:30. Wanna bet on it?"

He shakes his head moodily. "Can't you take this seriously, Touko? I've waited four years for this! How can you _not _be impatient?"

I snort. "I'm extremely impatient," I state, bouncing on the bed. "I'm just keeping it in. You oughta try it sometime. And, excuse me; you're not the only one! Sometimes I really regret not taking that Pokémon to myself."

Cheren winced. Whoops, I'd mentioned that dreaded year.

You see, four years ago we turned ten. All four of us: me, Touya, Bianca, and Cheren. Only Touya and I had on the same day, though. Sometimes it really sucked to have a twin.

And there'd been a mistake at the lab. There was a shortage of starter Pokémon, and only two left by the time we got there.

We'd argued for hours over who would get it. Bianca's overprotective dad wouldn't let her go yet, so she was out. And even if I wanted to go without my two best friends, I wouldn't be selfish. Touya himself had been much more excited for that single day than any of us.

And so, he set out on his journey alone. I always forget what starter Pokémon he got . . . I think it was Tepig.

I focused on the carpet beneath Cheren's feet, before throwing up my hands in frustration. "Oh, c'mon, Cheren! Stop the pacing! Not only are you shaking the entire room, my mom can probably hear you downstairs!"

He hesitated. After a few seconds of silence, he releases a loud sigh and places himself beside me on the edge of my bed. He begins tapping his long, pale fingers against his knee.

I slap my forehead hard.

He stops, but his leg begins trembling shortly afterward. I glare at him. "The pacing was better than this, Cheren. Can you not keep still?"

"Does this mean I can continue pacing?"

I rub my forehead. Man, I have much more strength than I thought! I think I damaged my I.Q. there.

I mutter that I blame him for my newest headache. He flashes a crooked smile and stands. I flinch as I picture another trail of footsteps forming on the rug. Mum would kill me . . .

But before he can even get into position, a blonde blur races into the room. I raise an eyebrow at Bianca. "Do you realize what time it is?" I ask, preparing to grip Cheren's shoulders. I had the feeling he desperately wanted to kill her.

She looks down at her watch briefly, before grinning. "9:30 exactly! I'm right on time!"

I take a step back, waiting to be forced to sit on Cheren to keep him from slaughtering something. He was already fuming.

"Ever heard of a thing called spring forward? Yeah, it was months ago! It's 10:30!"

I whistled innocently, drawing their attention away from each other. "Cheren, I think you owe me money now."

He adjusts his glasses. "I never agreed to that bet, Touko."

I wrinkle my nose. "So? I'm going to end up beating you in our first battle, so why not pay me now?"

He chuckles dryly. "Ha, we'll see."

I place a hand on his shoulder, keeping my expression serious. "We'll see you weeping in defeat, yes."

Bianca bursts into laughter while Cheren scoffs. I offer a small smile, and he returns it. Wow, that was a first.

"So, who's going first?" I attempt to keep the conversation going.

"It's your house." Bianca shrugged. "You should go."

I bite my lip. I just _knew _I wouldn't be able to open that box. I had a problem with ribbons. They were too dang difficult to unwrap.

"Naturally," Cheren agrees. I sigh and begin carefully removing the green ribbon.

After it's gone, I begin to tremble. I face them, trying to hide my fear. "I-I can't do it, guys."

Bianca beams and takes Cheren's hand, much to his displeasure. It's obvious on his face.

"We'll help!" she exclaims, and they each take a place beside me. Bianca snatches my hand, while Cheren quietly offers me his.

After a moment of hesitation, I slip mine into it. His fingers are freezing.

And with our intertwined fingers, we shove the lid off the box. It clatters to the floor.

Cheren grips my fingers tightly, and I realize how pale he is. He's normally pale, but still. _Much _more than usual.

We peek over the tall sides of the box, shaking with apprehension. Inside were three red-and-white balls, just as anticipated.

Cheren and Bianca look at me expectantly. I grab all three Pokéballs and fling them into the air. There is a combined flash, filling the room with light, before fading. And then there they are. One of them would be mine.

I get down on my knees and stick out my hand to the first one – Snivy. It promptly turns its head, reminding me immediately of Cheren. I wave him and Bianca forward. "It's just like you!" I laugh, pointing at Snivy.

Cheren crinkles his eyebrows together as he studies it. The Pokémon looks him over, a hopeful expression forming. It actually wanted him for a trainer.

"You're going first, remember?" he reminds me, but I can tell he's pleading for me not to choose the Snivy.

I nod and smile at the other two. Water or fire?

I made one of my famous split-second decisions. _Let the Pokémon decide. You don't choose it, it chooses you. _

I lean forward to come face-to-face with Oshawott. "How would you like to train and grow strong together?" I question it. Its features light up with shock, before it leaps into my arms.

I laugh, forced onto my back, hair streaming beneath me. "I take that as a yes!"

Oshawott jumps down and does what seems to be a victory dance. Bianca's dancing around with Tepig, while Snivy's waiting by the staircase.

I stare up at the ceiling.

_Had I made the right choice?_


	2. First Battles

**I hope the last chapter was okay. :D I started this story months ago, promptly forgot about it and/or lost interest, and reread it yesterday. I liked it, but made it much shorter and then uploaded it. :) This is just Chapter Two. **

**I've gotten way ahead of myself in **_**Pokemon Black**_**, so I'm going to have to slow down and write. :D Which I am doing now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, creatures, or anything mentioned in this story. Except for Touko's Pokémon. Those are actually mine. (Which, speaking of her Pokémon, are all nicknamed. And the nicknames are simple and pretty stupid. I'm a simpleton when it comes to them.) **

**And, last, I probably won't be writing battle scenes. I stink at those. =/ But possibly.**

**Enjoy!**

First Battles

I rise with difficulty when I feel Cheren's dark blue eyes on me. He rolls his eyes pointedly and sticks out a hand. I grin and allow him to pull me up.

Bianca switches her gaze between the two of us, seeming confused. Then her green irises take on a suspicious glow of happiness and she yells out, "Let's have a battle!"

Cheren rubs the back of his head. "That might not be the greatest idea, Bianca. We're indoors."

She shrugs. "We'll be careful, won't we, Touko? You worry too much."

I already know what the outcome will be, but I wanted my room redecorated anyway. I finally had the perfect excuse!

I nod. Cheren looks momentarily surprised at me not agreeing with him, (I normally do, because he's _always _right) but shakes it off and smirks.

Arceus, I hated that smirk.

I smile down at Oshawott. "How about a battle, partner? Ya up for it?" It chirps excitedly.

I release its Pokéball from my belt, pressing the button. It grows in size, and I shiver. Bianca's already captured her Tepig, and is standing at one side of my room. I bite down my fear and toss the oversized baseball at Oshawott.

It disappears in a flash.

I rush over and snatch up the warm Pokéball, and stand across from Bianca. At the same time, we throw our Pokéballs. _Here we go . . ._

Cheren's standing on my bed by the end of the battle, glasses askew. This had to be the closest to panicking I've ever seen him.

"That was amazing!" Bianca cheered. "You're going to be an awesome trainer, Touko, I can tell it!"

"Um, Bianca, have you looked around yet?" Cheren jumped down from my now-blackened bed. Oh, yes, Tepig had jumped on it. Whoops . . .

Bianca turned in a complete circle. Once revolved, her face was a mask of shock. "What happened here?"

"_You _happened here," I laughed, placing a hand on a hip. "But, it's okay."

Bianca didn't even seem to care if it was okay or not. "C'mon, Cheren, you next! You can battle without messing the room up anymore!"

Cheren adjusted his glasses. "You're right. And how come you guys get to be the only ones having fun battling?" He slipped Snivy's Pokéball out of his jacket. "But, let me heal your Pokémon first."

I don't know how he did it, but when I released Oshawott again, it was as energetic as ever. It faced Snivy confidently.

I allowed Cheren the first move, mainly because I didn't know what Snivy could do. And my Oshawott wasn't the fastest Pokémon. "Leer!" he commanded.

I threw out my hand and yelled, "Oshawott, use Tackle!" I had discovered I was an offense person. I didn't care for stat-lowering moves. I wanted to do _damage. _Not lower a Pokémon's attack or defense.

Oshawott hit Snivy head-on, throwing them both across the room. Snivy kept using Leer and an occasional Tackle, while Oshawott kept hitting it over and over again.

And something happened.

Snivy took a deep breath and fell over, defeated.

I didn't celebrate my win, racing forward and making sure it was okay. Cheren took it up in his arms, his smirk gone. "It's fine," he muttered eventually. "Good battle, Touko. I'll heal Oshawott again."

I nodded uncertainly and congratulated Oshawott, who was sitting there silently. It gave a halfhearted squeak.

After Cheren had finished, I put the exhausted Pokémon back in its ball. "We better go and apologize to Touko's mom," he said to Bianca, and they went downstairs.

Seconds later I heard voices coming from downstairs. I plopped down on my crisp bed, gazing around my room sadly. This would be the last time I was in here.

_But for how long? _

**Okay, I know this was really short, as was the last chapter. I'm just **_**really **_**eager to get back to my game. :D I'll add Chapter Three as soon as it's written!**


	3. Energized

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creatures, characters, or anything else in this story. Besides the story itself and Touko's Pokémon. Those are actually mine. **

**I'm back! You know, hours later after I wrote Chapter Two. I hope you enjoyed that, by the way. In my mind, I'm already **_**way **_**ahead in this story. So, I have to hurry up with the writing if I want to get caught up. **

**One last thing, it'd be nice to get some feedback. ;) It's awesome to know what people think. Am I the only one out there that's seriously annoyed that the main characters practically **_**never **_**talk in the video game? Unless it's a yes or no question that the player has to answer? I hate that! **

**So, I'm not following the game script. Only the scenes. And I must warn you, Touko will probably be snarky. And possibly insulting. I'm the kind of person that screams at technology, mostly "Die!" so, she might be calling people morons and things in the nature. :D**

**You have been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

Energized

_Cheren's POV_

I managed to stay polite as I explained to Touko's mom what had happened upstairs. She was as nice as ever, just like her daughter.

She turned down my and Bianca's offer for help, knowing it was an empty gesture. Neither one of us had enough patience to actually _clean. _

I glanced back at the stairs, wondering what was taking Touko so long. I kind of wanted to leave with her. But I wouldn't. It drove me nuts to be alone with Touko. Bianca was the conversation-starter. But Touko was the one that kept us together.

And the one that sat on me when I was prepared to kill Bianca.

Bianca had that glow in her eyes again, and Touko's mom was smiling at me knowingly. I furrowed my eyebrows at them, the tiniest bit intimidated.

It was then that Touko decided to join us, thank Arceus.

I moved slowly to the door, wanting desperately to stay. I liked it here. My own parents didn't understand me _just _as well as Touko and her mom did.

"I'll be waiting in front of the lab," I stated, hearing Bianca say something about going home first behind me. Touko nodded solemnly and began chatting quietly with her mom. _What was up with her?_

I slipped through the door, careful to avoid any friendly townspeople. I was far too excited to talk. I wouldn't be able to form the words. My tongue felt like lead.

I stood straight and tall against the door to the lab, making sure not to touch or lean on it. Bianca was there minutes later, biting her lip. I didn't ask what was wrong. It was quite obvious. Probably just another argument with her dad.

She was sniffling softly, causing me to glance at her from the corner of my eye. Arceus, I couldn't just get silence, could I?

"Did you have another argument with your dad?" I ask quietly, averting my eyes to the ground. She nodded. "Well, at least you _have _a dad."

Bianca whirled to face me. "So do you," she said, confused.

"But Touko doesn't. Your dad just loves you too much, that's all. He doesn't want you to go out there and get hurt."

She was silent for a few seconds, before: "What's out there that can hurt me?"

I snort. "Physically or emotionally?"

"Both."

"Hmm." I adjusted my glasses. "Well, there's guys for emotional. And Pokémon for physical. There's a lot of danger out there, Bianca."

"You and Touko aren't leaving without me," she said stubbornly.

"Of course we aren't," Touko added, making me jump. I hadn't realized she joined us.

She wiped a stray tear from Bianca's cheek, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "We've always protected you. Even if we're not with you the entire time, we'll be in your heart. We'll always protect you."

Bianca wiped her nose across the back of her hand childishly. "And we'll always be friends. Whether we're together or apart."

I don't know if I'm included in that last part.

"Shall we go in?" Touko interrupts my thoughts. She pushes Bianca to the front, before grabbing my hand and pulling me back when she walks in.

"Good job mentioning my father," she said sadly. The surprising thing was: it wasn't sarcasm. "It made her feel sorry for me instead of herself." The last part was bitter. Maybe that first part was sarcasm . . .

"And, Cheren? You were included in the 'we'll always be friends' thing."

I start. _How did she know I questioned that? _

Touko never ceases to amaze me. She squeezes my hand briefly, but drops it like a stone and strolls in the lab. I reluctantly follow.

"Good," Professor Juniper began, "you're all here. I am–"

"We know who you are, Professor Juniper," I interrupt, wanting to get to the point. I was eager to head out. I _had _been waiting for this moment for fourteen years.

"Cheren, it's time to be polite," she scolded softly. "I am Professor Juniper, and I have gathered you here to see if you would accept a very important mission."

"I assume this is about the Pokédex?" _C'mon, did she have to explain everything? _

"Pokédex?" Bianca repeats. After that came a long explanation I would rather not relive.

And Bianca and I were now waiting for Touko at Route 1. I have positively no idea why we keep leaving her. I just walk ahead and Bianca follows me. Touko just seems to lag behind.

I was pacing by the time she arrived. She seemed puzzled that we were still waiting around. "Bianca said we should all take our first steps together," I informed her halfheartedly. She momentarily looked ashamed, as quiet as I'd ever seen her.

"What's up?" Bianca and I asked harmoniously.

She sighed, slumping against a tree. "We're not going to see each other much anymore. We'll all be on the road. We'll be rivals, not friends. The only reason we'll talk to each other is because we want a battle."

Bianca places a hand on her shoulder. "That's not true."

But I, on the other hand, considered her words. "Yes, it is," I argue, startled at _how _true they were.

Touko nodded sadly. "I know. And it really sucks, to think of us becoming like that. Can you guys think of any way to prevent it? I definitely can't."

I press my brain for answers, staring up at the brilliant blue sky. "I think I have an idea."

Touko's bright eyes widen. "Really? Already?"

"How about every month we meet up at the closest city and just, well, hang out? It could actually be fun. Only one rule: no battling."

I swear I could see Touko's mind whirling. "Perfect!" she laughed, standing and pulling me into a hug. "Bloody brilliant, Cheren!"

I tense and wait for her to let go. She _knows _I hate this. Stupid claustrophobia . . .

But Bianca joins in, squashing me between them. We sink to the ground, laughing, and become tangled together in a pile of jumbled limbs.

And, somehow, Touko ended up above me, our faces inches apart. She chuckles nervously, a hand on each side of me to keep our torsos separated. "I've never noticed how blue your eyes are . . . ," she murmured. "I always thought they were gray."

Then she realized what she said and staggered off of me. "Shouldn't we get going?" she said hurriedly. I rose as Bianca slapped her forehead.

"I forgot! Professor Juniper is waiting."

I had forgotten, too. Man, was I getting on the same level as Bianca? Was I becoming careless? I would have to focus more.

"Let's get this over with," I added, taking my place to the left of Touko. She was always in the middle, no matter what.

We each reached for one another's hands at that exact moment. Completely in sync, we took a deep breath and stepped forward, onto Route 1. "Our journey as officially begun," Touko whispered.

I plastered a smirk on my face and decided to ignore my pounding heart. Well, at least my hand wasn't sweating like hers.

We ran into Professor Juniper, received a demonstration on how to catch a Pokémon, and agreed to meet her in Accumula Town.

We were hesitating to step into the tall grass, refusing to go without one another, when Bianca cheered, "I have a fun idea!"

I rolled my eyes. There was _no _way this could be good. Neither Touko nor I said anything, so she took this as acceptance to continue. "Why don't we see who can catch the most Pokémon between here and Accumula Town?"

I adjusted my glasses, thinking. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it - that actually sounds like a good idea. It would help us with our Pokédex."

Touko nodded. "Exactly! It ought to be fun!"

Bianca pulled her hat over her eyes, embarrassed at our praise. "Tepig and I are going to get the most."

I snorted, grabbing Snivy's Pokéball from my belt. "We'll see." With a flash, my newest partner was by my side.

It – or should I call it a he? – ran ahead, forcing me to chase after it. Bianca had gone to the right, me the left, while Touko remained behind. Was she still depressed?

She was watching me. I turned around, only seeing her eyes through the tall grass. I had the feeling she could see me, though. Every bit of me. I raised my hand and gave a small wave. Her eyes lit up, giving me a small sense of satisfaction. Normally it was easy to make Touko smile, but no matter what you went through to create it; it always made you feel happy. Complete. Invincible.

I smirked as I continued on my way. My heart was . . . what was the word? Fluttering? Wait, no, my heart wasn't a freaking butterfly. It felt weird, though.

I rubbed my temple, desperately trying to keep place with Snivy. And I thought I had picked the calm Pokémon! This thing had more energy than Touko!

Okay, well, maybe not _that _much energy.


	4. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon, or the creatures, or the characters of this story. I own the story itself, and Touko's Pokémon, but that's it. **

**Well, I meant to address reviews at the end of the last chapter. But I forgot. So, I'm going to reply to a single review right here:**

**Hanon Diethel: Thanks, but it only **_**looks **_**cool? :O Man, looks like I have some work to do. I'll try to make it cool. **

**Thank you, I really worked on that. But it was mainly because I couldn't remember the game dialogue specifically. :D Ha, he's going to be a little fierce in this. And, yes, poor Bianca does not have a sense of time. :D And would you want to wait around if this was your **_**on**_**e chance to go on your dream adventure? I most certainly want it. And, perhaps! You'll have to keep reading to find out. ;)**

**Eclipsewings: Ah, that's where we differ. I never truly liked N, mostly because he was the main antagonist. I'm not the type that believes the main character will hook up with the main enemy. Though, once he comes into picture, I'm thinking of adding some one-sided N/Touko. To give this story some character. :D And, thank you! I wasn't sure if I was doing that properly. And yes, I know. I'll work on that. **

**PastaLiberation: Ah, good, at least you like Checkmateshipping! :D Thank you, but I truly never considered following the script. I hate how the hero (in this case, heroine) rarely talks. I'll take your suggestion, and work on lengthening my chapters. And actually, I really don't. :D Once again, thank you!**

**I hope to hear more from you!**

Beginnings

_Touko's POV_

It was horrifying to watch them leave. I'd protected Bianca since kindergarten, how would she make it without me? And, Cheren . . . no one understood him. I'm not even sure if I do.

I would never forget that day I met him. I closed my eyes and just decided to dwell in the past.

_I found my eyes getting drawn away from Bianca. I just couldn't focus today. There was that boy again – the one that wouldn't play. All I ever saw him do was read, against the big oak tree at the edge of the playground. _

_Bianca shook my shoulder. "What's happening over there?" she asked, pointing in the exact direction I'd been staring at. I'd been so focused on the boy I hadn't noticed the football players had abandoned their game. They had even left the football on the field. That couldn't be good. _

"_Let's check it out," I whispered back. "That boy might need help." _

_Bianca's eyes were dim with fear, worrying me further. I gripped her hand, pulling her forward to rest nearby. Within hearing distance. _

_I sat down in the grass, tense and ready to pounce. If they made the slightest move to hurt him, they'd have to deal with me. _

"_Whatcha readin'?" the quarterback asked. The boy looked up; apparently he hadn't noticed them stalking him, either. _

_He held the book out, giving him a clear view of the pages. "This is called a book," he explained. "It's filled with words, and made for my entertainment!" I snickered. _

"_I knew that! I'm not _stupid!_" His saliva splattered across the boy's glasses, but he didn't flinch. He calmly removed them, wiping the disgusting stuff off with his jacket sleeve. _

_He muttered something; I could see his lips moving. The quarterback stepped forward, grabbing and lifting him by the collar. _

"_I'm going in," I hissed to Bianca, ignoring her protests. _

_I stood and sprinted forward, kicking the football player in the shins. He yelped in pain and dropped the kid. _

_I eased onto my knees, fixing the boy's glasses and wiping dust off his face. "You okay?" He nodded slowly, eyes wide with shock. I wasn't sure if it was from being attacked, saved, or being talked to. _

_I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him protectively. "What did he do to you?" I hissed at the oversized second graders. _

_The quarterback shrugged, meeting my cold gaze evenly. "He's a freak, Touko! Can't you see it? He doesn't play, he's too smart, and all he does is read!" _

_I nodded once. "It would do you good to be more like him, idiot. Read a book for once, why don't ya? You might learn something." _

_Another boy whispered something in the quarterback's ear, and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "I just figured out what's wrong with him!" the boy yelled. _

_I bit my lip. This couldn't be good. _

"_He's gay!" they all yelled, and the boy in my arms drew in a hissing breath. _

_He jumped to his feet, throwing me against the tree. "I am not, you simpletons!" _

_My eyebrows rose. Was I the only one that had no idea what they were talking about? _

_Wait, I just _knew _I'd heard that word before. Arceus, what did it mean? _

_And then I remembered. _

_I reacted before thinking, standing slowly and clutching his hand. I leaned forward slowly and kissed his cheek. "He's not gay," I said quietly. _

_The boy smirked, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling our hips together. "I suggest you leave, at least until you get more material." _

_The quarterback stomped off, defeated. Bianca ran forward, and the boy let go of me. The place where his hand had been, the curve of my side, was now freezing. Why the heck was he so cold? _

"_Are you okay?" she asked both of us. We nodded numbly, both in shock. I'd kissed a boy. One I didn't even know. Was that bad? _

"_What's your name?" I questioned suddenly. The boy's dark blue eyes flashed behind his glasses. "Why do you care? You don't have to talk to me anymore. You're a hero now. You can forget about me. They all do." _

_I let my shoulders droop. "It's going to drive me nuts if you don't tell me." He seemed taken aback. _

"_Since when do I care about your sanity?" he said halfheartedly. I flashed him the Lillipup eyes, knowing at that moment I'd had him wrapped around my finger. _

_He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. "Ugh! My name is Cheren, okay? Quit looking at me like that!" _

_I laughed, along with Bianca. "I'm–" _

"_I know who you are, Touko." I pursed my lips at that. He'd known me, why hadn't I talked to him before? He seemed okay. _

"_Do you know me too?" Bianca asked hopefully. He smirked. "Hmm, nope, I don't think I've heard of you." Her face fell, and I chuckled. _

"_He's kidding, Bianca," I informed her. She pulled her hat over her eyes. Cheren and I shared a smile. _

_And, while she wasn't looking, he mouthed, "Thank you." _

The three of us had stayed outside the rest of that day, not noticing P.E. had ended. We'd eventually gone inside, of course, happier than ever. Our teachers, however, were not. They'd had to call our parents to notify them we'd been found.

It took me a second to realize first, I had yet to move, and second, Cheren was staring at me from the tall grass.

Then, to my surprise, he waved. A huge grin lit my face, but I wasn't sure if he noticed. He sneered and ran after Snivy.

Did I ever mention how much I _hate _it when he sneers? To me it just doesn't suit his features. I'd take his smile any day. Though even I, as his best friend, don't see it much.

I sighed into the crisp winter air, adding a spot of warmth. Tiny snowflakes brushed my cheeks, feeling like kisses. I laughed as Oshawott came out of its Pokéball.

It pulled on my bootlace, chirping. It too was eager to leave.

I lifted it up and allowed it to sit on my head. "Let's go win this, Osha!" **(A/N: He he, I forgot to mention that she nicknamed her Oshawott "Osha". I'm a simpleton when it comes to nicknames.)**

Osha and I shared a victory dance as our newest friend joined the team. Fang the Patrat stared at us, bewildered.

"C'mon, you two, let's go meet up with Cheren and Bianca!" They both jumped onto my shoulders, one for each. I was a sucker for keeping them out of their Pokéballs.

Cheren found me first, at the entrance to Accumula Town. And, being as blunt as ever, immediately grilled me for how many Pokémon I caught. And I, as stubborn as ever, refused to tell him.

It ended with Bianca finding us tangled together in a heap on the ground, the argument having turned playfully physical. "I can't leave you two together for five minutes!" she yelled through giggles. Blushing, I staggered away from my childhood friend.

"He started it!" I accused childishly. He snorted.

"But I won it, too."

I scoffed. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

Did I ever say we couldn't get along most of the time? (Most meaning _all_) If you ever wanted to see Cheren debate about something stupid, lock the two of us together in a room. I've gotten him to throw a fit about nail polish and how useless it is.

"Okay, guys," Bianca placed a hand on both of our shoulders, holding us at a distance. "How many did you catch?"

I pointed at the two Pokémon resting against a tree. They'd jumped off me when the argument turned into a game of Twister.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cheren sighed, waving toward two more Pokémon sitting across from mine. A Purrloin and his Snivy.

Bianca giggled again. "So we're all tied!"

Cheren and I groaned harmoniously, still not meeting each other's eyes. Would you after you'd been caught wrapped around your best friend?

"You two are so cute!" Bianca shook her head, startling us. I wrinkled my eyebrows together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cheren also sounded shocked at the statement. It actually showed in his voice.

"It's just that you're so dense!" she chirped, reminding me slightly of Osha. I looked at Cheren then, mouthing, "Dense?" Was it bad that I didn't know what that meant?

_Note to self: add "Dictionary" to Birthday Wish List._

"Um," Cheren interrupted my next question, "shouldn't we be heading into Accumula Town? Professor Juniper is waiting."

I was irritated now. "Are you two going to wander off and leave me again? I'm starting to think you're sneaking off together." Cheren flushes a deep scarlet and runs his hands through his hair.

But unfortunately for me, he recovers quickly. "Then explain how Bianca always gets to places hours after we do? All you had to do was ask and we'd wait."

I snorted, mumbled, "Yeah, right," and stalked past them. They exchanged a small shrug behind me and followed, a safe distance behind.

I found Professor Juniper in the doorway of the Pokémon Center. She led me straight in, forgetting Cheren and Bianca.

But they didn't show up. Arceus, I was only _kidding _about them sneaking off together! I didn't expect them to go out and do it!

Bianca came rushing in – as late as ever. But no Cheren. Ugh, had they traded places? Cheren was never late. I assume he wasn't coming.

Professor Juniper instructed me on how to politely ask Nurse Joy to heal my Pokémon, and I managed to buy five Pokéballs and about ten Potions. Sometimes winning battles actually paid up, especially when you overcharged your friends.

I left Bianca contemplating – okay, more like _stressing _– over what to buy. As soon as I exited the center, people began talking. Something about people giving a speech.

And guess what? There was Cheren, standing quietly in front of a large group of strangely-dressed people. It was kinda sinister, and sent a shiver racking down my spine.

Two simple words ran through my head:

_Oh, crap._


	5. Team Plasma

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the story and Touko's Pokémon. **

**Okay, so this will be my last chapter for the weekend. I'll be writing most definitely, but no internet connection. =( **

Team Plasma

_Touko's POV_

He paid me no heed as I rushed to join him. I promptly crashed into his back, causing him to hiss and whirl around. He grabbed my shoulders to prevent me from tumbling backward. "Shut up and pay attention, why don't you?" he snapped.

I blinked rapidly to hide the oncoming tears. First of all, that retort hurt, and second, my ankle hurt worse. Jeez, he didn't have to snarl at me. It was like I was Bianca or something.

He'd already turned his back to me again. I sighed softly and stepped to his side, keeping close. Even if he didn't want me around, I would still be near him. You know, when he came to his senses.

. . . _If _he came to his senses. It hadn't even been a day before he started ignoring me!

Cheren elbowed me in the ribs, making me inhale sharply. "Listen!" he hissed. I stood a little straighter and stared ahead at the strange people. An older man with long green hair was speaking.

". . . and so we must liberate the Pokémon!"

Cheren and I watched, wide-eyed, as the so-called Team Plasma gathered around the leader and led him away. We rotated slowly to face each other, breathing deeply.

"You don't believe this?" he asked. I remained silent, deep in thought as people walked away. Every single one of them was wondering the same thing as I: _Is it true? _

Cheren gripped my shoulders and shook me out of my trance. "You don't believe this, _right?_"

I avoided the question yet again. "Pokémon are happy with us, aren't they? They actually enjoy battles and Musicals and everything?" Cheren's shoulders fell.

"Touko . . . there's no way you can be with this. We have to fight this!" Osha appeared with a flash, landing at my feet. It chirped, as if agreeing with Cheren. I smiled, easily convinced by my partner.

I was startled when a boy strolled to my side, uncomfortably close. "Your Pokémon," he muttered thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side as he peered at me, "it was just saying . . ." he trailed off.

"Excuse me? Are you saying Touko's Oshawott was talking?" Cheren crossed his arms and smirked disbelievingly.

The boy held out a Pokéball. "You mean you can't hear it either? Well," he sighed, "let me hear your Pokémon talk more!"

And I threw myself into a battle. It didn't last long, Osha easily defeated his Purrloin. It wasn't even necessary to bring Fang out, but I made her watch anyway.

The boy, N, left after a few last words, leaving Cheren fuming. "What a jerk," he mumbled. I didn't exactly agree with him immediately, which apparently irritated him further.

He left me there, alone with my thoughts as he stalked away. Well, not exactly alone. He left me stranded with a hungry Oshawott, who apparently did not enjoy the rain.

I was eventually steered by a concerned and solemn Bianca, who kept an umbrella over my head. She even fed me and put me in bed at the Pokémon Center.

I was completely numb, and couldn't move without help. I could not get Cheren out of my mind, and then there was N.

A slither of light slipped across the floor, towards my bed. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, playing unconscious.

A tall figure stepped inside. "Touko?" I squeezed my eyes tighter. Cheren sighed.

"Touko, I know you're awake. Open your eyes." He paused for about five minutes, but didn't go away. "Fine, then, whatever. You can forget me telling you something important; I don't care."

I jerked into a sitting position. "Important?" I repeated. He snickered mockingly.

"You're so gullible, Touko."

"You're so jerkish, Cheren."

"What?"

"I would tell you, but considering what you just called me, I don't think I will . . ." He laughed dryly – I never heard a sincere one escape his lips – and plopped down on my bed.

I didn't expect to receive a "sorry". I leaned forward as the incomprehensible word was uttered. "What was that?"

Cheren snatched my arms and held me at a distance, his glasses flashing in the moonlight streaming through the window. "I shouldn't have left you."

I averted my eyes. "Yeah, you shouldn't have."

He snorted, and I almost thought I saw him blush. I didn't have my night vision yet, plus I was woozy.

He released my arms, and I stared at what would be an unmistakable bruise. I started to scold him, but when he rested his forehead on mine I was shocked into silence. "Bianca said you stood there for hours before she dragged you off. You didn't explore, talk to the civilians?" His breath flowed freely over my nose – he'd just brushed his teeth.

"Hours? It only felt like seconds . . . and we can do that tomorrow." I flinched as soon as the words were out. What if he rejected me?

"Normally I would say no, and go train . . . but considering what I did to you, I'll go."

I laughed, though it sounded unnatural coming from my lips. Cheren actually chuckled along.

Taking advantage of his (kind of) good mood, I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed. "This'll be our last moments together until a little while."

He balanced his head against mine, placing his mouth close to my ear. "Did you already forget tomorrow?" He he, leave it to me to forget something that occurred seconds ago.

I waved it off and pulled back. "Will you stay here tonight? I can't sleep."

"Why do you think I'm here? I knew you'd be as restless as me."

"So, will you stay?" He looked fully prepared to say no, but I batted my eyelashes and stuck out my lower lip. _3, 2, 1 . . ._

He slammed his fist against the bed lightly. "Fine, whatever. Only until you fall asleep."

I giggled and burrowed under the covers, lying down in my heap of warmth. Cheren hesitated before settling beside me, above everything with no sheet. I always forgot that this was how he slept.

"Is that actually comfortable?" I asked, motioning to the bulky, twisted covers underneath him.

"No, but it keeps me cold. I prefer the cold."

Huh. No wonder he was always freezing to the touch.

I felt two cold snakes wrapping around my waist. At least, that's what it felt like. I blinked slowly, yawning.

_That can't be right, _was my last thought before welcoming sleep.

I blinked sleep out of my eyes. Of course, Cheren was gone.

I drew in a sharp breath. _Cheren! _

Cold snakes . . . Cheren . . . what the heck had I been thinking about last night?

I sat up and groaned. Arceus, my head was pounding! I'd slept with Cheren!

There was a knock on the door. Oh, so _now _he was polite.

I groaned again before falling back into my heap. He chuckled through the door, before pushing it open. "Good morning to you, too."

I didn't answer, instead shoving my face into my pillow and screaming. He sat on my bed, making himself comfortable, and rubbed my back. I rotated slowly onto my back, with him towering above me. Had he always been that tall?

"About last night–" I began, but he shushed me softly.

"Nothing happened, moron. I'm the responsible one, remember?" I scoffed at the insult, but couldn't suppress a smile of relief. His eyes gave away a trace of offense.

"Here," He handed me a cup, "drink this." I peered into it, and smiled at the reddish tinge of orange juice. Only Cheren would know this was secretly my favorite.

I downed it in one gulp, bringing a microscopic smile to the boy's face. "You might as well go ahead and get dressed. We have a long day ahead of us."


	6. Stressed Socializing

**A/N: Wow. It's been two years. Okay. To all of you, with your faithful reviewing and lack of death threats, I thank you. I reread all of this story last night, including all your kind words, and practically kept myself up all night with ideas and a new passion for this story—and ship. **

**On a not-so-serious note, I ended up thinking about Cheren's pan—skinny jeans? Why is someone so conservative, wearing something that's not only odd, but could lead to the same taunts he suffered (in this story and my mind, anyway) as a child?**

**Headcanon Alert: What if the trio swapped certain clothing items before they set off, so they could stay with each other all the time? I'm just going to pretend those are Touko's jeans, okay? Okay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémans.**

_Cheren's POV_

Our "long" day was agonizing. It met all my low expectations with a scary accuracy—maybe because of my undiagnosed social disorder (which Touko swears by), maybe because no one around here had anything interesting to say or useful to give.

I would deem it a complete failure compared to the training I could've done, if it wasn't for the hours on end I spent with Touko.

The absolute, absolute worst part wasn't even the ADHD awakening somewhere deep in my calves, giving me a constant twitch from my lack of normal pacing. Really, why did that newlywed couple feel the need to say, and I quote, "Sometimes the love of your life is standing right next to you," when I was standing right next to her?

Touko took the words to heart. I flipped them off as we walked away.

In my head, that is, because I couldn't risk Touko turning around and giving me another lecture on manners. How am I supposed to believe chivalry is dead, when my best friend is pro-_manners_?

She isn't just all manners, though, oh no. Touko went door-to-door, from eight to twelve, and talked to every old man and little girl from the Pokémon Center to Route 2. I mostly dwelled in her shadow the entire time, following her faithfully yet not paying attention to where we were going or who she was talking to.

Unless the person was male and young—I'm not sure why that was, though.

I didn't quite understand her purpose for all this effort for a handful of random citizens. Touko went out of her way to show them a Pokémon they wanted to see (everyone adored her Oshawott, of course) and even played Pokémon Rock, Paper, Scissors for ten minutes straight. I think that's just because she wanted to win at least once, which is understandable for Touko.

Besides that, what was the big deal?

I walked into these strangers' houses scared out of conscious thinking they'd call the cops. Instead, they gave our partners cookies or listened to Touko ramble about our oncoming journey for ten minutes. She was perfectly content to talk to all these people, enough to waste four hours' worth of possible training, or even a gym battle.

I've yet to feel comfortable with ruining her fun just to question her motives. Besides, Snivy was perfectly happy, munching on his cookie from my side. Unlike Touko's Oshawott, he hasn't run off or left me so far. It _is_ pretty hilarious to watch her threaten the poor, hyper Pokémon with a leash, especially according to my calm starter.

I didn't notice when we left the very last apartment building in Accumula Town. I was prepared to barge into more unknown territory, since so far we hadn't been locked up in someone's basement. "Where to now?" I asked Touko from a few steps ahead of her.

She gives me a curious look. "That's it, Cheren." A wide grin splits her face like an Aipom's. "Don't tell me, you actually like this socializing thing!"

I use my scoff as an excuse to turn away from her, hiding my blush. _I only like the socializing because it's with you, moron._ "No way. I just thought I'd fake interest for your sake."

"Aw, don't be like that!" I look back just to catch sight of her pouting lower lip. "C'mon, let's go get some food. I'm starving-g-g!"

Half an hour later, I'm three hundred Pokédollars poorer, but loaded down with four sandwiches and an ice cream cone apiece. Touko insisted we set up a picnic site on Route 1, just in case Bianca stopped by, so we're forced to eat our vanilla cones on the way.

Neither of us (or our moms) thought to pack a blanket for makeshift picnics, so I spread out my sleeping bag in a clearing, close to the sign announcing the presence of Nuvema Town directly ahead. The thoughts of my hometown send a soft pang through me. I'm happy to leave, but with that freedom comes separation from my parents and my only friends, even if they did happen to leave with me.

Touko must have noticed my unwavering attention in the direction of home. "My mom's already called me twice, to 'invite me over for dinner.'" She makes little air quotes around the last words, and I offer her an easy chuckle for the effort at making me feel better.

"Do you really think we'll do what you said?" I didn't expect her to keep talking at all, nevertheless change to such a dreary tone. "Meet up and stuff?"

I sink back into the tree I placed our mat in front of, needing the extra support. I've yet to take a sandwich from our pile, but Snivy is staring at me with those hopeful, begging eyes, so I nod for him to help himself. "Be sure to share with Oshawott," I whisper, giving him a helpful push towards the other Pokémon.

Touko's lack of eye contact tells me that my delaying response squashed her hopes of one at all. "I don't think Bianca will give us a choice," I say. I hope with all my heart that we'll keep our promises to one another, all of us, and stick together despite our separate paths, but I can't let Touko know of my doubts. "You know none of us will drift apart as long as she's tracking us down just to give one of her stupid _group hugs._"

The trace of my indignation to Bianca's tradition sends a small shiver of a laugh down Touko's stiff frame. She looks up into my smirk and gives me one of those brilliant grins only Touko can offer, and it's enough to make me promise to never—_never_ miss a chance at spending time with her. Even if that means I have to go door-to-door like a Pokéscout, minus the making-money part.

"You should eat." She leans down to pick a sub off our stack, and I glance away from her gaping tank top. _That's going to pose a problem if she ever drops something._

I still take the sandwich from her, because if Touko is willing to share her food with you, it makes anyone feel pretty special. It doesn't matter if I'm full of ice cream and dying from too much social stimulation, I'm going to eat that sandwich.

I ate half the sandwich, but hey, I had to share with a hungry, almost-forgotten Purrloin. She was incredibly pissed off for only having been stuck in her Pokéball for four hours, but I guess that's a woman for you.

Snivy's words, not mine. At least, I think that's what he hissed.

I didn't get to break out my_ PokéSpeak: Translation Handbook–Trainer Edition_ before a boy came crashing through the exit next to us. He stopped a few feet in, still unaware of us, sniffing the air. "I smell food," he muttered to himself, following the scent of our last sandwich to a 90-degree turn.

Touya's eyes skirt over me easily, thankfully, because I'd rather him not see me gawking. The instant he locks onto Touko, however, she's standing and he's practically strangling her in a bear hug.

_What is with everyone and their damn hugs?_

**A/N: I guess you can say this is back, right?**

**Forewarning, I start school again in two days, so updates might be pretty consecutive over the weekend if I can retain the passion, but otherwise I'll try to keep things happening till we can call this a complete story.**

**Deal?**


	7. Leader to Follower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

_Cheren's POV_

"Koko!" I promise I try to cough down my sigh, but that nickname gets to me every time. Touko is to Koko as Touya is to—

"—Tutu!"

_Arceus, why?_

Neither are as horrid as Cherry, I'll admit, but still enough to get my entire being frustrated. First: Koko, pronounced cocoa, but spelled with two k's and two o's and made to bother me specifically, even when I'm not present.

Tutu's sole purpose is to bring down Touya's confidence. That's all, and I assure you it's utterly necessary.

The twins lock themselves in a strong hug, with Touya having to practically fold himself over Touko so she can see over his shoulder. When our eyes lock, it's as if she can't see me making myself as small as possible against the tree.

She's under Touya's charm. He has this power to make anyone happy with his presence, and I can see it peaking before me, heightened by his four-year absence. It's safe to say that because of his early (selfish) departure, I got to become the _boy_ in Touko's life.

That doesn't take away from her father's loss, though. I can't replace either of them, no matter how far I work my way up her hypothetical ladder.

Touya peels himself off his sister, pushing her away by her upper arms. "What are you doing out here?" he demands. I catch the note of fear in his voice—_he sounds like an actual adult, and he's just our age!_—but Touko smirks. "Did you cross the tall grass? I'm telling Mom!" _Never mind._

She ducks outside his reach, twirling in small circles until she reaches me. I have to scoot over to fit both of us against my tree. Touya follows her with his eyes (brown, the polar opposite to Touko's brilliant blue) and finally notices me. "Oh, you came with Cherry. That makes it all okay."

His mouth had formed a sour pucker at the sight of me, as if he never pretended we were best friends so I could sleep over with Touko or sacrificed my chance at a starter four years ago so he could leave. _Did he forget all that when he hit the road?_

I want to forget it, too.

His gaze wanders, hitting the last sandwich on my sleeping bag. "Food!" he cheers. I lose all hope for the poor guy trapped forever in a child's mind. He grabs the sub on his way down, and I feel Touko's sigh against my shoulder. I turn my face away from her to hide the smile that follows.

At least this time, her twin's too distracted by the prospect of food than my facial slip. "So when are you guys getting your first Pokémon?" He still speaks around his food, but I surprise myself by not caring.

At the word "Pokémon", Snivy and Oshawott circle our tree from behind. I think they were playing chase there earlier, before Touya scared the living hell out of us.

Snivy comes straight to me, unhooking my legs at the ankle and crawling into my lap. I stroke his back unconsciously. Oshawott waddles right up to Touya, holding out his scalchop with nothing but pride. When he reaches out to take it, Osha jerks it back with a growl.

Touko and I laugh at Touya's horrified expression. "It's just like you!" he says to Touko. She grins and pets the starter when it approaches her, obviously proud of itself.

"So Bianca got Tepig, too, huh?" Touko's face contorts. I forgot about the blonde, too, for the first time. Had she gone on ahead of us? That's the last thing I expected.

Then again, I hadn't expected Touko to stop me, ask me to stay with her, or spend an entire day in my company either. People change once they can follow their own jurisdiction, I guess. And I can understand her not wanting to be alone.

"Yeah!" I almost jump when Touko answers, wrenched out of my thoughts. "Perfect fit, right? Just like you and her." She winks at him, and we both blush. I don't know why I do. Hormones, maybe.

I'd never suspected Touya liking Bianca. What had I been doing when he was around?

I decide this was probably when I first joined their group. After Touko stopped me from possibly getting my face kicked in and . . . yeah, I'd rather not reminisce.

Touko, ever since I met her and saw them together, has always taken a sadistic pleasure in flustering her twin. With the right attack and a little strategy, she's good at it, too. He stammers out meaningless noises against the last of his sandwich. A furious blush dims his tan.

He stands, dusting off his gray jeans as if that'll play off his embarrassment. A rush of gratitude brings me to my feet along with him; I'd been getting antsy myself. Snivy glares at me from my feet.

"Mom invited—well, her _version_ of invited—me over for dinner tonight. I'm guessing you won't be there, right?" Touko ducks her head in my direction, giving me a full view of the shame painted on her face. "That explains it," he finishes, smile replacing itself on automatic.

Touya almost gets away without another final hug, but Touko jumps him last second. The same has happened to me on several occasions . . . I guess hugs are a bigger part of all our friendships than I recall.

Distracting myself with my trampled sleeping bag isn't enough to blur their last words, "Tell Mom to stop calling me, okay?" I look up in time to notice Touya smirking over her head, and he sends me a wink, darting his eyes down at the girl in his arms and back to me.

I go back to re-rolling my bag, since I have no idea what he means by that.

They separate after a solid minute, not saying goodbye. Typical of those two—I know Touko won't say anything of the sort to me when we part. "See ya, Cherry," he says over his shoulder, walking away. "Take good care of my sister."

His sister's fists clench, not intimidating in the least solely due to their pathetic size. "For your information, Tutu, I kicked his ass in our first battle!" I push my glasses up my nose to hide my twitching fingers. _It's all a friendly joke. It's all a joke._

"Language!"

We both exhale in easy laughs, out of sync just so one breathes in as the other releases another giggle. "Don't tell him you actually almost won, please, Cheren?" Touko stares at me, suddenly earnest. "If I hadn't gotten in that last Tackle . . ."

"It was unfair to begin with. You had more experience than I did." It's the best I can do, and she still takes a few seconds to comprehend I mean her battle with Bianca. When it does hit her, she laughs again and punches my arm. "Don't take it the wrong way, though, next time I'll definitely win."

"Definitely not!" She stops pacing (my nervous tic is contagious) to steal my bag, rolling it herself. "Why do you have this thing, anyway? Don't tell me you're planning to camp all the way to the Pokémon League."

That was basically my plan, but she makes it sound ridiculous. Trainers don't make a guaranteed ton of money, especially amateurs. Plus, rooms in the Pokémon Centers are crazily expensive. I don't confess all my worries to care-free Touko, though, instead mumbling a "yeah."

"You don't even have a tent!"

"Why would I need a tent?" She tosses me back the sleeping bag, rolled with a precision I would never expect from impatient Touko. I work on stuffing it into my bag, struggling to find its original place. Lucky she's too busy gawking at me to offer help.

"What if it rains? Or snows? Or you get attacked by a wild Pokémon? Arceus, Cheren, for the smartest person I know you're _really_ stupid!"

I give up on the inconvenience and start walking back towards Accumula Town. Touko bolts to my side and beyond, turning around to glare at me while walking backwards. "Don't worry about me," I say with an eye-roll.

"Fine, fine, I'll worry about you when you're dead, right? 'Here lies Cheren, almost-established Pokémon Trainer, beloved friend and idiot.'" An old couple waves at us from their apartment building's entranceway; Touko doesn't stop talking when she returns the gesture. "Buy a tent, okay?"

"I was planning to once I earned enough battle money, genius." I actually wasn't, but anything to convince Touko I'm not her beloved idiot. "You've re-ignited my passion for tent-buying."

She sneaks a glance at me, returning to my side at the sight of Route 2. We both fall silent and slowly come to a halt. "Bianca's already out there somewhere. Can you believe it?" she breathes, eyes closed when I turn to face her.

"I think I expected you to be the leader . . . rushing out there and searching for adventure like you always do." _I certainly didn't expect you spending an entire day with me in the same place._

Touko skirts around me, sending a perfume-tinted breeze my way, to lean against the tunnel wall. "I guess it finally hit me, that we're leaving each other to chase something we might _fail_ at! How did Touya do this four years ago?"

I don't know how to comfort her, convince her that out of all of us, she's the most capable of achieving whatever dream she deems worth her time. How do you tell anyone that, without reminding them of their own self-doubt? "He always was the headstrong one. You're his twin, Touko, did you forget? You've got everything he's got, and you can do everything he's done and more if you set your mind and your Pokémon to it."

I have no idea what I just said, but it makes her stare at me for an exaggerated amount of time (not long enough) before grinning and throwing herself on me. I barely manage to catch her by the waist.

"Thank you, Cheren." I hope she doesn't feel the shiver run through me.

Snivy's tail whacks my ankle, stealing my attention from Touko's warmth. Oshawott must've bumped into her leg, too, because she dives from my grip to take something from their joined paws. "What are you guys doing?"

I can't see what it is, too busy nearly face-planting. Breaking my glasses so soon into my journey would send my mom into a tizzy.

I shove them into a more secure spot on my nose and switch my attention to what our Pokémon were fighting over. Touko's investigating Oshawott's scalchop with worried eyes. "They were trying to break this!" she says, showing me the shell. I hold my palm out for it.

The two starters are watching me closely: Snivy with Lillipup eyes and Osha pleadingly. I examine the scalchop, turning it in my fingers until I notice the crack forming in the center. "Yeah, this was definitely intentional," I murmur, more to myself than my companions. "What were you two aiming for?"

Osha gestures for me to return his shell, and I do so without hesitation. There's no one more trustworthy with a scalchop than an Oshawott, right? Surely it knows what it's doing.

Snivy and Touko's partner return to their positions opposite one another, taking both sides of the shell. I can see the force they're putting into the object, leaning together as it bends. "No, they're going to—" I interrupt Touko by putting my hand on her elbow. We both kneel to watch.

The scalchop snaps cleanly in half, just as they were planning, I guess. Snivy turns as Oshawott does; this was rehearsed, probably while they hid behind that tree. They each offer us a half of the scalchop, and we accept awkwardly.

"Oh, Osha!" Touko gushes, pulling her Pokémon into her lap. "You didn't have to do this . . . now how are you going to use Razor Shell and other moves?" I already know the answer, but I let her read the Oshawott's gestures at his bellybutton. _They grow back._

She smiles yet again and nods, holding out her half to me. I place mine against it and we take a second to admire the perfect whole. "Maybe they want to remind us something?" she ponders.

I think I know the answer, but it's not anything you say to your best friend. I send Snivy a suspicious glance from the corner of my eye when Touko isn't looking.

"We should head out." I stand, casually placing the scalchop-half in my coat pocket. "Maybe we can make it to Striaton City before nightfall." Her face falls, but we both know this was coming.

It would be acceptable to travel together. We can't do that, however, no matter how much more comfortable it would make us. It's time for the two of us to make our own paths, our own journeys, and tell the stories we save on our monthly plans.

Touko takes a shaky sigh, and for a horrible second I think she's crying. That would be all it takes to break me, I think, but when she looks back up, a forced grin brings out my smirk.

"One month, Cherry. I'll be counting."

But she doesn't leave. That's my cue, because we don't need a repeat of the Plasma incident. I nod and turn my back on her, because it's up to me to give her something to chase. She didn't move after the Plasma incident, maybe because she knew I was still around. Maybe she thought I'd come back for her.

This time, she knows I'm waiting just ahead. Touko always liked a game of chase._

**A/N: I hope no one got confused with all the Touko's and Touya's! I didn't want to use constant pronouns. **

**Also, I'm not sure about sideline Touya/Bianca. I'm pretty sure that's a common theme on stories like this, but it will probably remain unmentioned. Most of the time.**

**Do you guys, as readers, like it when I switch point-of-views? I originally wrote this in Touko's, but it just wasn't working for me. I can't figure it out. I think Cheren's mind is clearer for me, maybe. **

**I know this gets old, but if you can, please review! The last chapter was my first in a while (which is well-known), and it didn't get much feedback. You're starting to worry me, people!**

**If someone actually reads this, thanks!**


	8. Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

_Touko's POV_

I don't think about Cheren all the time.

I'm not right now, either. Battling can do that to you: steal away the abandonment issues and make you focus on what matters, like protecting your Oshawott from a constant onslaught of Patrats. And trainers. And Bianca.

"Touko!" she chirps, waving like an overexcited pageant queen. "Where have you been? You'll never guess who I saw!"

"Touya."

"Tou—wait . . . aww! Did you see him too?" She deflates and tugs her cap over her ears. _Why does everyone have these nervous twitches except me?_ "I saw Cheren about an hour ago. He told me to watch out for you, but I was gonna anyway!"

My head pounds at the mention of Cheren. It was throbbing before that, with my adrenaline level crashing. I need another battle before I fall asleep right here at the end of Route 2.

"Thanks!" I offer her my biggest, I-want-something-from-you smile, tossing my ponytail around in the way that always works on boys. "Hey, how about another battle? I bet you've leveled Tepig up sky-high, right?"

Bianca shuffles things in her bag, which is no doubt still overflowing with useless crap like old gum wrappers. She fishes out two Pokéballs and holds them out to the sky in victory, blinding me in the process. "I even caught a new Pokémon while waiting for you!"

Her new friend turns out to be a Lillipup, and a really under-leveled one at that. I can see Tepig's growth in the way it handles itself—they've both clearly improved. But I've been on this damn route for two hours training Osha, then rushing him to the Pokémon Center, then training him some more. The easy win proves I overdid it for both of us, because I feel like my brain is swimming in its own juices, and Osha has gotten so used to winning he doesn't even react.

Thank Arceus for Mom bringing me my forgotten Running Shoes. I have to call her back sometime, definitely leaving out the part where I almost passed out in the Striaton City streets before finding the Center.

It takes all my debating expertise—earned after years of dealing with Cheren—to convince Nurse Joy I don't need an escort to my room and no I'm not drunk. Or high. _Where does one even find weed in Unova?_

Osha was reluctant to return to his ball. That's my own fault, I know, and I should get him used to whatever's inside those things. Having a Pokémon at my side is my personal way of reminding myself that this creature is the reason I can adventure and live my dream after all this time.

Nurse Joy assures me (not for the first time) that she will take very good care of my Pokémon as I walk away. I didn't doubt her in the first place, but it doesn't stop me from sending her a suspicious glance over my shoulder.

Finding my room snatches ten minutes of possible sleeping/showering time. By the time I find the correct _floor,_ I'm whispering a constant flow of curses under my breath. At least, enough to make a passing middle-aged woman cover her child's ears.

I check my key again. I'd seen the number, 145, before. Back down the hall. I turn around with the deepest sigh I can manage, wishing I had someone to catch me when I pass out in the middle of this labyrinth.

It takes me four tries to get the key into the lock and both hands to turn it. The door swings open without any more effort from me. It bounces off the inside wall; I check up and down the hall to make sure no one witnessed my heart attack.

I press the door back into place with my back, not paying any attention to the layout of my room or the location of the bathroom. I don't quite make it to the bed, because apparently the floor looked much more comfortable to my face.

_Well, that was the best sleep of my life. Forget kindergarten naptime._

I search the room with my eyes for the noise that woke me up. Sleep-dreariness keeps me from realizing my door is literally _vibrating_ for a few minutes too long. I stand after two failed attempts, using the bed as a prop.

The peephole offers no one; that stirs a small fear in my stomach, as if an axe murder is pawing at my door from a crouch. I open it nevertheless, clenching my fist and ready to punch.

Oshawott beams up at me with a muffin in hand. I squat to rub his cheeks, not even doubting the situation. "Osha, did you break out of the back?" That's where I think they keep the Pokémon, anyway . . .

He nods cheerily, practically shoving the treat in my mouth. I taste Oran Berries and almost choke, swallowing for his sake only. "Was this made for Pokémon?" The water-type ignores me. Welcoming himself into my room, he goes straight to my bed, jumping at it from the floor.

I take another bite of the muffin, not thinking or caring at this point. My stomach doesn't either, apparently, because I don't feel the immediate urge to hurl. Just as I go to lift him up, Osha uses to quilt neatly dressed on the bed to grapple himself up.

I shake my head, telling him as nicely as I can to stay there while I shower. I'm pretty sure I left a crumb trail of some sort to the bathroom—maybe it was too much temptation for the poor little guy to bear.

Let's just say, when I pulled back the curtain, he was there. I'm not sure how Pokémon typically react to naked humans (or if they do at all), but Osha didn't stare. He did hand me a towel, though. Maybe telling me to hurry and cover all that up.

I tie the towel at the top and pull my hair up wet, far too impatient to bother drying it. My mom's voice recites in my head, "Touko! You're going to catch a cold!" Ignoring it, my heavy gaze in the mirror wanders to the two thick sections at the front, standing straight up for the sole sake of pissing off gravity.

No amount of hairspray can hold those two back, I swear to Arceus. I lean against the sink, eyeing my bag back in the main room. There's a weird urge to go get the makeup Mom forced on me last second.

I brush my teeth instead. That doesn't distract me from the few bumps popping up along my forehead, probably from all yesterday's sweat. _I'm so done with myself._ I go get the bag with Osha on my tail.

He watches me without shame as I dot concealer across my brow and nose. I wrinkle it at him, muttering, "Be glad you're not a girl." He nods.

Makeup always took too much time for me to bother with as a kid. I wasn't one of those experimental types, but I let Bianca use me as a doll during our sleepovers. As long as she let me play with her Pokémon plushies. Looking down at Oshawott, he reminds me of that particular plushie, always my favorite.

I smile at the memory of our fake battles with them. Back then, Cheren always won because he read all the adventuring books. And he dared to say I had more experience!

"What do you say to exploring the city today, Osha?" I can never quite tell if he understands me or likes nodding a lot. "Let's get that Gym badge, okay?"

"Osha!"

Turns out, I'm going to need another Pokémon to get that Gym badge.

"Are you sure you can't learn Ice-type moves?" I ask Oshawott on our way to the Dreamyard. We'd breezed through the two trainers who dared block the path to the Leader. I could tell Cheren hadn't been there yet. He would be offended on a personal level with the nonexistent difficulty of the puzzles. (That's how I think he would put it, anyway. Smart terms, ya know?)

I hadn't explored the rest of Striaton City before I hit the gym. Honestly, I was ready to get out of here as soon as possible. I needed to put distance between myself and my hometown, before my clothes got dirty enough to give into my urge to head back home. _Maybe once I can I use Fly._

I also want to leave the Dreamyard as soon as I set foot on the crunchy grass. All the Trainers within turn in my direction, their smiles eerie from their positions conveniently placed in my way. "I just wanted a Pansear!" I yell at them, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Oshawott dives into both battles, seemingly as anxious as I am to get out of here. I try to steer away from the ruins—they look too unstable for even me. That's my goal until I see Bianca up ahead, in the direct center of them.

I rush to her after I get my Pansear from a nice lady. I let the creature out immediately, announcing her name to be Ashes. "Hey, Bianca!" I start waving even before she turns around. I still feel like I owe her some quality time, or another conversation after leaving in such a rush yesterday.

I stop waving once I see her tears. "What's up?" Ashes and Osha run along at my side dedicatedly, chatting in their language of chopped-up versions of their names. Bianca gives them a little smile.

"Tou-Touko! I-I really wanted to find a Munna, y-ya know? So I came out here to find one, b-but then I saw two people kicking one over there!" I duck around the pillar to check where she's pointing, and see exactly what she's talking about. Two unidentifiable people have their backs to us, wearing shapeless uniforms. "I-I tried to battle them, I really did! But they teamed up against me, and knocked out Tepig and Lillipup!" Anger drives away her stutter eventually, and I realize I've never seen her this angry before.

She opens her mouth to start again, but I interrupt her with a hug. She breathes in even spasms beside my ear. "Head straight to the Pokémon Center, 'kay, B? Wait for me there!" Bianca doesn't doubt me for a second, nodding gratefully and smiling against her wet cheeks.

I wait until she's out of hearing distance to step out from the pillar.

"Hey, you!" Osha and Ashes yell with me, like they know what's happening, too. _I hope they didn't see the Munna . . ._

I recognize the uniforms from Accumula Town a second after they face me. "Ugh, another one?" the left one, a red-headed male, spits at me. "Can't you hormonal teenagers control yourselves for two seconds?"

"I didn't come here for _you_, dumbass. How about a battle?" My team runs forward, taking their battle stances. I'm a little nervous about this being Ashes's first battle, but what better practice than standing up for helpless Pokémon?

The other, a female bearing the same unnatural hair color, calls me several mean things. They back up together, removing Pokéballs from their belts. The battle that follows is short and sweet, but I do notice Ashes relying on Osha to make the fainting hit.

I reward them both with encouraging hugs. Both grunts curl their lips at me in disgust; the man gives the Munna one last kick. I rise to my feet too quickly, shooting stars across my vision. A strange man appears behind the two, and I think it's my imagination until they gasp. "M-Master Ghetsis!" the woman stammers, rushing to curtsy at him.

"You simpletons can't even manage to catch a simple Munna?" he barks. I flinch from my position five feet away. But I don't feel sympathy for them. Osha's tiny arms around my knee is the sole thing keeping me planted, too far from that poor Munna.

"S-Sir," the male says, bowing in a rush, "it won't give up the Dream Mist!" I have no idea what that means. I can't see the creature behind their conjoined bodies, and there's no way to get around them without risking injury.

Not that I'm unwilling to risk injury. Osha gives me a hurt look when I shake him off, but I try my best to ignore it. None of the three Grunts notice me when I dive at the Munna, wrapping it up in bandages my mom insisted I pack. It chirps at me weakly, and I'm panicking deep down, completely unsure what to do.

On a whim, I pull out a Pokéball and tap it against the Psychic-type's forehead lightly. I don't hear what brought the trio to leaving; next time I turn around they're gone, and a Musharna is approaching me at the side.

"You saw all that?" Once again, I just start talking to a Pokémon whether it understands or not. All I can think is _I hope it doesn't think I beat Munna up to catch it, oh Arceus what if it attacks me?_

Instead it smiles at me, I swear. I stand and return Osha and Ashes. Neither of them argues, thankfully. Just as I'm steeling myself to sprint to the Center, a figure appears to my left, scaring the absolute _shit_ out of me.

"You're not the girl I asked to retrieve the Dream Mist," the smart-looking lady comments, adjusting her glasses like Cheren always does.

I gawk at her, cradling Munna's ball for a second before tucking it into my bag. "Are you with Team Plasma?" I step back a lot. Osha and Ashes couldn't handle another battle without me using my last two Potions, and even then I'd be concerned. Plus, Munna needs immediate Nurse Joy attention.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, girl, but there's no need to be scared. I'm Fennel, local scientist and researcher." She sticks out her hand with a wrinkled nose. Like she's going to whip out some disinfectant as soon as I let go.

"Okay nice to meet you bye!" I'm assuming the wind carried my voice back to her, maybe even the hollow air of the ruins. All I know is I'm ready to crawl my way back to Striaton if that's what it takes, because another few seconds in this place is enough to make me shiver.

This Nurse Joy is not impressed by my appearance, either. I have to answer a few questions to the police while she heals the Munna, for "security reasons." The only security breach here is when they had to pat me down.

Eventually they trust I didn't beat up a poor, helpless animal and let me have it back. Bianca steps out of the elevator, no longer sniffing or mini seizure-ing. I've just gotten Munna's Pokéball from Nurse Joy. I toss it to her for the sake of watching her fumble it.

"What's this?" Her face tells me she already knows what it is and is barely containing her excitement.

"Your very own Munna, B. Do I still owe you that birthday present?"

"I'll never ask for anything again!" She comes at me, nuzzling my cheeks with her long blonde bangs. "Thank you so much, Tutu!"

I release her, gawking. "You've met with Touya." She blushes, which cues the obsessive double giggling. "And you talked about _me_? No, no, no, B, that's not what you do on dates!"

"It wasn't a date, silly," she mumbles, pulling her hat down.

"But you wish it was-s-s!" I sing the last words, pulling her out of the Pokémon Center by the wrists. The occupants were starting to glare. "Where'd you go? Where is he now?"

"He's off challenging the League again . . . and we had lunch in the gym earlier, before I went out the Dreamyard for Ms. Fennel . . ."

I'd forgotten about the gym. "That's right, I have to go challenge Cilan! See ya, Bianca!" Bianca waves sheepishly.

All the trainers glare at me once I enter, either disappointed that I'm back or that they can't battle me again. I return the gesture when I pass them, stomping up the steps to the three leaders.

Osha's already out before Cilan can start talking. He grins at me, releasing his Lillipup. _I've seen too many of those things lately. _I try not to feel too bad for putting mine in the box. "Arceus, you're exactly like the last challenger!" Cilan shouts from his side of the field.

I focus myself on knocking out his Lillipup. The Pansage is another matter for Ashes—we win, but not without him getting in a few hits. I accept my badge and TM quickly, thanking him and running back out.

I dedicate the rest of my day to visiting everything else in this place, even the Trainer School. Not that I need any more training, because that had nothing to offer me. For some reason, I thought Cheren might be here.

"Let's hope Route 3 has more to offer," I say to Osha as we exit the entryway.

**A/N: A Checkmateshipping story, including the longest chapter yet, without Cheren? I feel like I broke some kind of space-time continuum. Sorry about this, guys. But there is some Touko, and some Team Plasma, and some heroics and story-twisting! Ya-a-a-a-ay.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed at all—it's you that keep me going! I'm catching myself writing every night, which wouldn't have happened if I hadn't received the encouragement you sent, convincing me to take back up this particular story. **

**Why are my Author's Notes always so long and boring? **


	9. Baggage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

_Cheren's POV_

One month in, and we're breaking our promises already.

Bianca and Touko had confronted me separately about planning our meeting ("Because you're the responsible one!" "Because I lost count of the days . . ."), so I called them both from Nacrene City and waited.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiti—

"—Cheren!" Bianca does her strange version of running to my side, hands clasped tightly to her hat. "Touko's not here yet? Oh, no, I hope she's okay . . ."

I'm thinking mostly the same thing, definitely not having foreseen Bianca getting here first. "What do you mean?" I'm on high-alert the second concern dripped into her cheery voice, tense against the gym's doorway.

"She went after those Plasma guys again after they stole a child's Pokémon . . . can you believe that? Like, why not catch your own? Well, I guess I wouldn't wish that on the wild Pokémon, either . . ."

"Where'd they go, Bianca?" I grab her elbow to direct her lost attention back to me, almost frantic. "Where's Touko?" _Who's "Those Plasma Guys"?_

"I'm here!" Turning around, I have to press myself against the wall to avoid getting slammed into it by the skinny girl. "Sorry about that, guys. They double-battled me." I stretch my fists from their clench at the words, wondering why _I'm_ never there at the right time. I want to yell at Bianca for not staying to help, but I guess she probably tried.

Touko probably sent her ahead, to tell me she'd be late. _Typical._

The subject of my thoughts leans forward to tap my nose, directing my mind to her as I did to Bianca seconds ago. "So what are we doin' today, Cherry?"

I finger my glasses nervously, not meeting her prying eyes. "I thought we'd explore the museum and—" Touko sighs.

"What if we all challenge the gym together?" Bianca watches the two of us go back and forth with wide eyes.

"I can't do that," she pipes up. "I decided I'm not gonna challenge Gyms." She looks almost anxious around us, something I can't read. She's never liked it when we argue, I think.

"I already beat Lenora," I say, attempting to keep my voice even. Why did I expect a boring museum tour to leash these two, anyway? Touko's almost-ADHD was enough to get us kicked out.

"How about you two watch while I beat it?" She sounds excited, but realizes how selfish it sounds halfway in. "Then lunch is on me, I promise!" I nod along with Bianca, knowing there's no way I'm letting Touko buy me anything. (It turns out battling makes an extravagant amount of money, so long as you hold back on the PokéMart.)

Touko starts to run off, turning around a few steps away to shout, "I'm going to heal my Pokémon!" _I wonder if she's caught anything besides Oshawott yet._ So far, I've only retained Purrloin, Servine, and a Panpour I received from a nice lady in the Dreamyard.

"I hate it when you guys fight," Bianca murmurs, stirring me from my thoughts.

"That wasn't a fight." _At least I hope it wasn't?_ "Did Touko think it was a fight?"

She stretches her hat. "O-Oh, I guess not." A moment's pause passes before she continues quietly, "I've missed both of you a lot. Touko's saved my ass twice already." I start paying full attention when a curse word passes Bianca's lips. I admit I've picked up the habit, too, now that my mom isn't around to catch me. But this is Bianca, the innocent one who scolded Touko and I both as children when we slipped.

"Twice?"

"Yeah . . . she even caught me my Munna." I observe the Pokéball she twists in her fingers. I can imagine Touko doing something like that, and wonder what goes through a person's mind to drive them to that sort of kindness.

"Sorry about that!" I feel a rush of newfound joy when Touko returns at a full run. Glancing over, I can see Bianca's beaming, too. _This is our glue, right here. Touko is the only thing keeping us this close._

"What if you guys get us ice cream or something while I handle the trainers inside? That's gonna be bo-o-oring!" I can see Bianca look at me from the corner of my eye, waiting for me to decide, as usual.

"No way. I want to see how you do it differently than I did." _And how you keep beating me._

"You mean better-ly."

"No, I don't. That's not even a word!"

She sticks her tongue out at me, as if that's an automatic victory. We follow her through the gym's double doors. The old man at the front doesn't hide his surprise at seeing me again. I did rush in and out of here at a record pace. Maybe he assumed I was in a hurry.

"Hi there, future Champ!" He gives Touko a hearty handshake, slipping a small bottle of water into her palm. "This here is the Nacrene Museum, featuring lots of old rocks and books! Have fun finding your way to the gym!" I lead the way past the creep, into the displays.

"What the hell, Cheren? Is this really the gym?" I turn to face Touko's onslaught head-on, but not before catching Bianca's pitiful glance, telling me not to poke the Beartic. I'm not so taken aback by Touko's language.

"Yes. Now are you going to solve this puzzle on your own, or should I do it all over again?" She may be capable of beating me physically and in Pokémon battles, but there's no defeating my record-breaking puzzle-solving abilities.

Yeah, they're that impressive.

"I've got this." Bianca and I follow her around through the first few shelves, until it's clear she's not getting it anytime soon. I take a few lengthy novels from their home shelves and sit down in a quiet corner, just to bother Touko. She glares at me lovingly every time she passes.

Bianca selects a few children's books and joins me ten minutes later.

Bianca's an incredibly slow reader; even she'll tell you that without hesitation. Especially if the book has pictures—it's mandatory to stop, observe every detail before turning the page.

She finished two of those picture books by the time Touko slams my novel shut, smiling down at me devilishly. "I got it."

I don't know why my pulse speeds up, but it's certainly not because I glanced down her exposing shirt. I'm not stooping to that level, because I know indefinitely that I'd feel the need to punch anyone who did that. I'm not a violent person, either, under normal circumstances.

Bianca and I take our places in the sidelines. I'm trembling with anticipation at the sight of seeing Touko battle for the second time. This is guaranteed to be much better, since the last occasion involved her first-ever battle, with baby Pokémon, against Bianca.

She releases a Pansear as Lenora brings out her fully-healed Herdier. _I've seen too many of those Arceus-damned things lately. At least it's not a Lillipup, I guess._ I can see all the effort Touko puts into training her team just by this Pansear's Flame Burst, toasting the poor Herdier's fur.

And it takes a lot to make me feel sympathy for a Herdier, I assure you. She commands a successful Yawn, and only I and Lenora can sense the irony about it. _Wait until she meets that Watchog._

I personally wish I'd never met that Watchog. It put Servine asleep three times.

Turns out, the Demon Pokémon (unofficial name) did the exact same thing to Touko's Dewott. By the end of the battle, she was practically foaming at the mouth, running out onto the battlefield to shove Chesto Berries in its mouth. Lenora yelled at her, but we were all laughing along.

Touko accepts her badge and TM with politeness I've never seen her direct at anyone besides her mother. She's meeting Lenora's eyes with a respect I rarely earn from her myself. (After I offer her food, maybe.)

Lenora's husband bursts into the field, pupils dilated, breathing heavy. "H-Honey, someone's trying to steal the skull!" The large woman moves faster than I would've suspected possible. Touko turns to us, mouth ajar in shock or confusion, I can't tell, but she nods at me and runs. Bianca tries to ask me what's happening, or something similarly pointless, as if I'd know, but I'm chasing Touko.

I recognize the uniforms a few seconds after my first glance. I haven't seen any of Team Plasma since Accumula Town, but apparently Touko's become their Enemy #1, by the way they run on sight of her. She literally _growls_, whirling to face me. "I'm going to stop them."

There's no arguing with that. I go to follow her down the steps, blocked from nowhere by Lenora's thick arm. "I'm gonna need someone capable to guard the gym." I can see right through her flattery—she expects me to be another stuck-up idiot, like telling me I'm pretty will make me stand here while Touko runs off to get herself killed.

Lenora storms off before I can complain, though, and Bianca has my arm. "Cheren," she says quietly, "you know she doesn't need our help."

_She _does_ need my help_, I want to argue. But Bianca's staring at me with watery green eyes, and I can see the truth there. Touko doesn't need me there to back her up. Hell, she can even handle double battles on her own.

Might as well sit our weak selves on the doorsteps of the gym ("defending it") and make cozy conversation, right?

Touko comes back after twenty minutes of stuffy silence, bearing a Pokémon skull and slumped shoulders. She returns it to Lenora without explanation, ignoring the stream of "thank-you's" to face us. "I'm really sorry, guys."

I have to shove my hands in my coat pockets to keep from reaching out to her, wiping her tears or the hair from her face like an idiot. Bianca flies into a hug, because she's Bianca and she can't remember how to hold a grudge.

I stand on the sidelines, just as I did during Touko's battle. _Touko, Touko, Touko. That's all you think about._

I do something, then, that I once again never saw myself doing. (You really need to branch out your predictions, Cheren.) While my friends are engrossed in their BFF hugs, I sneak away, feeling Touko's eyes digging into my back even when I know they're not there, and head for Castelia City.

If I can't beat her in battling, I can always get my Gym badges first.

**A/N: Well, that was a major change in mood. Even I can't foresee how the lovely young couple recovers from this.**


	10. Holding On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Bianca and I were both determined to get away from each other as soon as possible. We want to stay for each other's sake—I think?—but when the tension is nearing unbearable, my mom calls.

When I hang up and turn around, she's gone. The apology dies on my lips, leaving a chill.

Cheren's departure may have made me hide my tears; however, Bianca's brings me close to curling up right here in the street. This was a previous urge, anyway. My stomach keeps clenching on nothing, warning me of the monthly mess approaching.

I keep a firm pressure on it, like it's a gaping wound instead of those dull, constant cramps. Everything in me aches for _them_, as if their presence would bring me to forget even my body's pains.

_Why did I tell Bianca I wasn't hungry?_ The emptiness of my system shines through my cramps. So, instead, of assuming the fetal position and waiting for death, I stop at the PokéMart to buy whatever they have freshly-baked: more sandwiches.

My team and I trek down the same path I'd started on during my mission earlier. I don't risk glancing down the trail that led to my showdown with an old man—it's nothing worth remembering. Maybe if I had someone to recall it with later, it wouldn't have felt completely pointless.

I can imagine what Cheren would say. "If you wanna fight crime, Touko, help some old ladies cross the street to protect them from purse-snatchers, or something. I don't trust these Team Plasma morons not to pull a gun on you one day."

I would insist no one will ever do that, not even the likes of the nefarious Team Plasma! That's against the official Pokémon League rules! I can hear him laugh, a collection of all the times I've snuck the noise out of him. I take care to remember the pre-Cheren-laughter dialogue, once I find the space.

He would "hereby ban me from rushing into danger" without him, effective from that moment on, through his chuckles. I'd laugh along after agreeing easily because his company would make crime-fighting so much more rewarding.

Bianca would've laughed at the start, and I'd smile back, not admitting any disappointment. She doesn't show the concern I crave, so the topic would die, never to be awoken again. At least Cheren would use it against me in future arguments years later, to remind me how stupid I once was. And still am. And will always be without him constantly checking on me.

None of the trainers waiting for ambush-ees bother me. Whatever expression I'm wearing must look utterly insane to have avoided all of them—I keep it there.

Climbing the stairs sends another angry throb against my stomach. I gather my team for a headcount, pointedly ignoring their worry. No way they're old enough for the period talk yet.

Both of them are there, of course. (Fang the Patrat went back to Professor Juniper, preferring the experimenting life to battling.) They eagerly ditch their empty sub wrappers with me. I forced them into carrying their trash when they finished, so we didn't do any more damage to the forest.

Their reaction to my praise gives me hope that the effort was well-spent. I return them all—even Osha—once the pleasantries are finished.

My first destination is the gym. Because where would Cheren be if I wasn't constantly following him?

Castelia City contains the biggest turnout I've ever seen in my life for an unscheduled battle. My best friend is here, too, but I wouldn't recognize him if he didn't look exactly like the guy I saw an hour ago.

Cheren transforms on the battlefield. It's impossible to notice (or so I'm telling myself) from the opposite side of the match. The second I sit down, I'm entranced in the battle. He assumes a confidence you'd never imagine from a kid who once only had books for friends, bossing around his Pokémon with a certain, unexplainable respect for them.

I hope that's what I look like when I battle: like my Pokémon have choices to listen, like my orders are more opinions than demands. It's obvious his team are his friends, not his tools to the League.

I recognize the Leavanny from my old Gym Leader picture books—the ones Cheren helped me read. He always brought the best books to experience together. His standards were hard to meet, and I could never figure out how he found so many every week to bring over. They had to be about training, so we could _both_ stay lost in the words.

Burgh's strongest Pokémon falls beneath a whirl of Cheren's Pidove's Air Cutter. I fly to my feet with the rest of the crowd, caught up in their excitement and my personal pride in his victory. He doesn't notice the crowd, as if his modesty is deafening all our cheering.

I don't yell his name, in case he'd recognize my voice. I can't ruin this moment—his moment—by drawing attention to myself. _What if he doesn't want me here?_

The badge flicks light into my eyes before his fingers stifle it. Cheren takes the TM with a carefree smile, and I can feel the same well-deserved happiness he must be experiencing. Otherwise he wouldn't be handing out glimpses at his perfect teeth (those took two years' worth of braces) for free.

Burgh steals his hand, shaking it with enough enthusiasm to make me scowl. He doesn't seem to notice, not even the little sigh the leader releases when he takes it back. I watch Burgh's eyes follow him out instead of watching the boy himself.

It's not until he's through those doors I realize he never saw me. My own little sigh escapes, and I leave to train. _Burgh better heal quick._

I doubt Cheren scheduled his battle over our group time. No way I'd believe he planned to ditch us beforehand, it doesn't matter how many times he's done it before. Our friendship was enough for me to stay behind—give up my twin, if only for a few years—and postpone what could've been my dream.

_No, no, this is the dream._ No Oshawott four years ago could've replaced Osha, and I have the feeling our trio wouldn't have recovered from me leaving. Maybe Cheren and Bianca would've grown closer. _Why does that thought give me goosebumps?_ Maybe they would've completely separated.

No two-person relationship can substitute the trio we've so lovingly built. If one person slipped through our fingers, the other two couldn't hold hands for very long. It's just like how we opened the box: it took all three because I'm scared without them.

That was a sort of nervous anticipation, though. Nothing compared to my false adventures with Team Plasma.

Burgh goes down for a second time that day after my record two hours of training. Ashes had a particularly rough time out on Route 4, what with all the Ground types, but she came out on top against Leavanny. The poor guy's entire team has had a rough day.

No one shows. I didn't expect anything, anyway. People are still whispering on the streets about Cheren's sweeping victory.

Burgh doesn't mention our previous meeting, hopefully forgotten amongst meeting Cheren. I don't give him any friendly smiles, taking my TM and badge combo and going. I refuse to detect Clyde's hearty congratulations.

Bianca stops me on my way to heal. I manage a smile for her sake until her tears are prominent. I'm ashamed of my first thought: _Again?_

"T-T-Touko!" She tugs on my shirttail. "I need your help!"

"What is it?" I sound too much like Cheren, so I fix my tone on the second try. "What's wrong?"

"T-T-Team Plasma—t-took my Pokémon!" My eyes follow her pointed finger further down the street. I don't ask any more questions or bother to hesitate, almost tackling the guy into a battle.

I never used Osha against Burgh, so I send my newly-evolved Dewott against his two Sandiles. The man gives up Bianca's Munna quite easily after that, and I wonder why Cheren would ever think they'd break the rules. It takes me a few moments to realize that conversation never happened outside my head.

I almost throw the Pokéball back at Bianca, agreeing to battle her once I get everyone healed. She follows me to the Pokémon Center. I won't admit to any of my mean thoughts, but I mostly want to be left alone and out of Castelia City at this point. Cheren must've moved on by now, and it's my job to follow, at least after I get all the handout items. (A Fire Stone to evolve Ashes someday, two reward Casteliacones, and a bottle of lemonade)

I breeze through Bianca's team, not wasting time to tone it down a little. The rush of our battle seems to wipe away her tears, as effective as any coddling I could've done. I'm walking away, back towards Route 4, when she tugs my shirt again. I've gotten taller already, apparently.

"I almost forgot! I didn't mean to leave you, Koko"—_Koko—_"but I noticed that man running away with a ball, and I followed without thinking . . . I didn't even realize it was mine until I tried to challenge Cheren, and I only had three Pokémon!" She fumbles with her hat.

"He didn't help you?" Something in me darkens, like the prospect of Cheren not wasting his time with Bianca's irresponsibility was a personal blow. He could be cold sometimes, but never that heartless, even lost in his own goals.

"I-I didn't tell him." She looks ashamed before I can think to scold her. "He asked about you, so I told him I didn't know 'cause I ran off and all . . . he was upset I didn't stay with you, and ran off to find you, I guess." Her smile renews itself somehow, like it's reflecting the new brightness to my stomach. With all the distractions, I'd nearly forgotten the oncoming pain. My cramps have disappeared.

"Really?" Bianca giggles at my impossibly withheld excitement. _It's like she knows something I don't._ "Gotta go, B, see ya!" I catch sight of her wave as I turn around. I look back to return it, but she's already walking away.

Cheren's been waiting for me out on Route 4 for Arceus knows how long. The sandstorm left a sickly coat across our entire bodies, especially clumping around my hair. He challenges me to a battle before offering any pleasantries—manner-less as always.

I win. That should be enough payback, but I still find myself looking at him differently, his quietness hits me on a personal level. He mutters something I don't hear over the angry wind and starts to walk away.

Both our Xtrancievers ring, cutting through the thick, constant _whoosh._ We pick up together.

Whatever Professor Juniper says, besides "I'm waiting for you in Nimbasa City", goes ignored by me. I admit to preferring staring at Cheren's face than his back.

I pass him while he's hanging up, determined to leave him watching _me_ disappear for once. Either he's not having that, or I make my anger way too obvious, but I don't argue when he runs to catch up and takes my hand.

No pointless apologies are necessary, because all leftover hard feelings flush out of me the instant our skin meets.

**A/N: I've been doing pretty well with keeping regular updates! I didn't stretch out that tension for very long, but . . . it's cute, right? Let's not even mention whatever I was doing with that almost-one-sided Burgh/Cheren. I think I just wanted to incorporate his obvious sexual preference. **

**Or maybe he was just impressed with those battlin' skills.**


End file.
